havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
HF 037
7:10:17 PM Josh: So, previously... 7:10:37 PM Josh: Taeral got his body back. Also, probably his groove, but no one's sure yet. 7:11:06 PM Josh: You guys get some special badges from William, who also mentioned his plans to arrest Darksbane. 7:11:26 PM Josh: You shared those plans with Darksbane as he brought you all pretty clothes. 7:11:44 PM Josh: You met Dyame, candidate for the new Witch Hunters' Captain, and generally creepy dude. 7:11:51 PM Josh: Punished Max for stealing. 7:12:03 PM Josh: And then met with almost all the other candidates. 7:12:37 PM Josh: We now pick up around the Sky Dock, the candidates are being shown their temporary housing...what would you like to do? 7:13:07 PM Quill: ((How long till the parade?)) 7:13:15 PM Josh: A while. 7:13:41 PM Josh: It's only about 3, you have roughly 3 or 4 hours. 7:15:37 PM Rune: Rune probably... is there much festivaling left going on? 7:16:03 PM Quill: Quill will also suggest enjoying the Festival a bit more before the Dracoliches show up. 7:17:20 PM Josh: Ok, heading back to the market, you find some game booths still set-up, things like "Dunk the Fiend King" and "Ring around the Dragon". Carnival stuff, basically. 7:17:35 PM Josh: You also find a few robed figures placing candles about. 7:17:45 PM Josh: All the robed figures are dragonborn. 7:18:04 PM Quill: Quill will ask someone about the candles! 7:18:18 PM Rune: Rune will listen! She's very curious. 7:18:31 PM Josh: You walk up, you find a silver dragonborn in a robe. "Ah, the candles." 7:19:34 PM Josh: SDB: "This shall be the way for the parade. The path is traditionally marked with two-hundred, twenty-eight candles, to represent the two-hundred, twenty-eight riders who had existed over their time in our empire." 7:19:53 PM Josh: SDB: "In this way, their spirits are ever with the festival, and ever a part of us." 7:20:10 PM Rune: What if there's another rider? 7:20:23 PM Rune: Will you add one? 7:20:42 PM Josh: SDB shakes his head. "Unlikely, but probably. If there is still a festival, afterwards." 7:21:02 PM Rune: ... why wouldn't there be? 7:21:31 PM Josh: SDB: "Because all the metallics are gone, and chromatics are too wild and corrupt to train." 7:21:57 PM Josh: SDB: "The ability to create new riders is...gone, practically." 7:22:23 PM Rune: ... maybe. 7:23:25 PM Josh: SDB: "Well, I should rejoin my brothers and sisters in faith. Please, enjoy the festival. Most of the big events are done, but there are still games and food." 7:23:47 PM Josh: He goes back to laying down candles. 7:24:14 PM Quill: Quill nods. "Thanks for your time. Enjoy the parade!" 7:24:50 PM Rune: Rune waves. 7:24:52 PM Josh: Waldo calls from your sack as the DB waves and moves along: "Sounds like it'll be boring today. You know what might liven things up around here?" 7:25:12 PM Rune: No. 7:25:29 PM Rune: ... how do you see, anyway? 7:25:54 PM Josh: Waldo: "Hey, can't blame a guy for trying. I can't, it's dark in here. But I can still hear." 7:26:25 PM Josh: Waldo: "I hear everything. ...*everything*..." 7:27:13 PM Rune: Oh, good. Well, if you don't make any comments I can take you out so you can see. 7:27:35 PM Rune: But then you have to promise not to say anything or the Witchhunters might catch you and then you'll probably be killed. 7:28:25 PM Josh: Waldo: "You can't see me right now, but I totally just did the "zipped lips" thing...ok, I mean...I didn't, obviously, no arms, but I would've...point is I'll be nice and quiet." 7:29:11 PM Rune: Good. I'd rather you weren't horribly killed. 7:29:29 PM Rune: Rune takes him out and hooks the wand onto her sash. 7:30:40 PM Quill: C'mon, let's go find a game to play and prizes to win. 7:31:01 PM Josh: There are a number of games. Anyone have a preference? 7:31:41 PM Quill: ((WE don't really have to play it out. Maybe a riddle game or something, Quill would do well there.)) 7:31:55 PM Rune: Rune might too! 7:32:24 PM Josh: I mean, if no one wants to play, we can skip ahead, I just didn't want to get too far without Creed. 7:33:22 PM Rune: What did you think of the candidates? 7:34:06 PM Quill: Hmmm. The gnome was a bit obnoxious but will probably be a decent bureaucrat. 7:35:23 PM Rune: The one who thought I ought to have a beard? 7:35:59 PM Quill: And was complaining about bards, yes. 7:36:48 PM Josh: Ok, I'll skip ahead to tonight. 7:37:01 PM Rune: I like bards. 7:37:06 PM Rune: ((Okay!)) 7:37:22 PM Quill: I should hope so. 7:37:35 PM Rune: I meant generally. 7:38:05 PM Josh: So, after a bit, you guys are back home and should be getting ready for the parade. Taeral is hold up in the basement. Max is helping Gerald and the other Kenku clean as an additional punishment. The Erinyes are...doing what they do in their room. 7:38:06 PM Rune: There are lots of ways to do arcane magic and I don't think any specific method is better than the others. 7:38:32 PM Rune: Rune checks on Max. 7:38:53 PM Quill: ((QUill totally tried to win Rune some stuffed cutesy stuffed dragon-thing.)) 7:39:23 PM Josh: ((Roll me a dex check or int check, whichever you want)) 7:41:34 PM Josh: It takes a few tries, but you do manage to win her a small black dragon. It's not teddy bear like as you would think, it's all one piece, and it's more a dragon-shaped pillow. But, you can cuddle it. 7:42:02 PM Anna: it have button eyes? 7:42:07 PM Quill: ((Huzzah!)) 7:42:17 PM Josh: It does have button-eyes. 7:42:25 PM Josh: Little green ones. 7:42:29 PM Rune: Rune definitely cuddles it. 7:42:59 PM Josh: Ok, I think we worked out Rune is wearing the black, feather-y dress from Jams. 7:43:17 PM Josh: Anna, you gonna use the pendant he gave you? 7:43:34 PM Anna: yep 7:44:14 PM Josh: Ok, and since I don't know what the fashion is called, as we discovered a few weeks back, basically think of a robe-ier Quarian from Mass Effect, look. 7:44:30 PM Josh: She also looks a bit shorter than usual. 7:44:39 PM Josh: Not much, just slightly. 7:44:51 PM Anna: neat. 7:45:02 PM Josh: Quill, Hank, if either of you want to put in a description, now's the time. 7:46:32 PM Quill: Quill wears a nice leather longcoat, with a black vest and nice purple shirt underneath it, with tall boots and tight pants. A dashing swashbuckling bard look that he uses when he plays in fancier inns and establishments. 7:46:55 PM Josh: Ok. 7:47:39 PM Rune: Rune approves! Of Anna's pretty embroidered robes and Quill's nifty coat! 7:48:46 PM Anna: like #2 in this image? 7:48:49 PM Anna: http://img01.deviantart.net/e49d/i/2015/107/a/e/quarian_design_concepts_by_lassiecrumby-d7eliak.jpg 7:49:06 PM Josh: ((Yeah, that's about right)) 7:49:08 PM Hank: Hank is wearing basically a slightly fancier more gilded city guard armor with the city crest prominently displayed. 7:50:12 PM Josh: Gerald: "Well, you all look quite lovely." 7:50:30 PM Quill: Thanks, Gerald. 7:50:38 PM Josh: I will assume Creed has something as well, I'll work it out with him when he gets here. 7:50:51 PM Josh: There's a knock at the door, Gerald goes to get it. 7:51:36 PM Rune: Rune beams. She's slouching a little bit tonight, and she tried to do her hair up fancy, but it didn't really work, so it's just a bit curlier than usual. 7:52:22 PM Josh: He opens the door to reveal a young woman, brown hair, average build, dressed in a nice, but largely conservative green dress. 7:52:36 PM Quill: Much better. 7:52:44 PM Josh: You realize, it looks like an older version of "Jess" from the prison. 7:53:20 PM Josh: Jams: "Yeah, well, figured I shouldn't upstage you guys. It's bad manners when someone brings you to a party." 7:53:51 PM Quill: Before we head out, I need to talk to you about something. 7:54:04 PM Josh: Jams looks at you curiously. "...ok..." 7:54:04 PM Quill: Quill indicates a part of the room away from everyone else. 7:54:09 PM Rune: Well, you're probably going to do that when you escape anyway. 7:54:23 PM Josh: Jams follows Quill away from the rest of you. 7:57:02 PM Rune: .. it's probably going to be a dragonrider, on a black dragon, and with our luck it'll probably our dragon's mother. 7:58:06 PM Hank: I don't think it is in any way our dragon. 7:59:59 PM Rune: Our dragon like our friend or our boss or our neighbor. 8:00:12 PM Rune: Not like our suitcase or our house or some thing. 8:00:22 PM Josh: Gerald: "If it's the dragon's mother, isn't that good? Then she can take him with her and help him." 8:00:53 PM Rune: ... I'm pretty sure they're territorial and she might not recognize him anymore. But if she can, that would be best for him. 8:01:55 PM Hank: There are a lot of assumptions in that whole scenario. 8:03:11 PM Rune: Yes. 8:03:52 PM Hank: At this point I think just waiting for whatever Argesh's surprise is the only option, constant guessing does nothing but worry us further. 8:03:57 PM Rune: But black dragons do sometimes eat their own young. 8:06:22 PM Josh: Quill and Jamaros walk back. 8:06:56 PM Josh: Jams: "Rune, that dress was definitely the right choice for you. You work it." 8:07:21 PM Rune: Rune blushes bright blue. 8:07:37 PM Rune: Well, I feel sort of... more bare than usual, but. 8:07:45 PM Quill: You look great. 8:08:13 PM Quill: So, are we ready to go see Argesh's wonderful new Dragon-shaped Giant Robot For Peaceful Purposes Only? 8:08:52 PM Josh: Jamaros: "Hey, I'm just here to enjoy the ride tonight. You guys call the shots." 8:09:40 PM Josh: ((Creed's here, he's just working through some computer issues, he says)) 8:10:36 PM Rune: I'm sure the death ray will be very peaceful. 8:11:31 PM Quill: Let's go, then. 8:12:20 PM Josh: Ok, are you guys taking the carriage, or the carpet, or, how you moving? 8:12:32 PM Quill: Let's use the carriage. 8:12:44 PM Rune: ... thank goodness. 8:12:53 PM Rune: I don't think I can sit on a carpet with this dress. 8:13:18 PM Hank: ((Do we all fit in the carriage?)) 8:14:00 PM Josh: ((It's a little tight, but you do.)) 8:14:11 PM Josh: ((Not even that uncomfortably)) 8:15:04 PM Hank: Hank will drive the carriage 8:15:37 PM Josh: So, you all get in, Hank drives. You find a few roads blocked off for the route, but you manage to work your way through. 8:16:19 PM Rune: Rune is quite nervous. 8:16:25 PM Josh: It's a little slow going, and you see crowds starting to form and move. 8:16:49 PM Josh: Eventually, you make it to the center of the city, outside of the Citadel, where you see this tent area has been set-up. 8:17:03 PM Rune: ... I hope the fabric isn't flammable. 8:17:10 PM Rune: or inflammable. 8:17:14 PM Josh: A man in fancy servant garb stands in front of the tent. 8:17:58 PM Quill: Quill will get out and help the others out. 8:18:28 PM Josh: The man comes up. "Shall I stable your horses and carriage for you, sir?" 8:18:44 PM Rune: Rune is helped out! 8:18:58 PM Quill: ((Is this guy dressed like a valet, or just a random guy who wants to steal our horses?)) 8:19:06 PM Josh: ((Valet)) 8:19:18 PM Josh: ((You may insight, if you want)) 8:20:02 PM Quill: ((Well, that was a crit.)) 8:20:12 PM Quill: ((On this poor random valet.)) 8:20:30 PM Quill: Yes, please. 8:20:46 PM Rune: Rune brushes off her skirts and looks around. 8:20:49 PM Josh: He takes your carriage off, there are a couple of guards as well, checking invites. 8:21:06 PM Josh: Jams sort of mimicks Rune's behavior with her skirt. 8:21:16 PM Quill: Quill gets out his invite. 8:21:26 PM Josh: Guard: "Name?" 8:21:58 PM Quill: Quillyn Rae. 8:22:22 PM Josh: They check a scroll. "Of AEGIS?" 8:22:30 PM Quill: Yes. 8:22:38 PM Rune: I'm Rune. 8:22:48 PM Josh: Jams steps forward: "I'm Jessica. Their plus one." 8:23:05 PM Rune: And this is Hank Agosto and Anna. 8:23:15 PM Anna: Annabel Lilyfield. 8:23:21 PM Creed: "I'm here too." 8:23:49 PM Josh: Guard 2: "We don't have a Here Too on here." 8:24:09 PM Creed: Creed shoots him a glare. "Creati'Thaldi." 8:24:14 PM Rune: That's Lady Creed. 8:24:31 PM Josh: Guard: "Ah, yes, here you are. Ok then, you're all welcome." 8:25:51 PM Rune: I hope we don't get sucked into a gem or something. 8:25:52 PM Anna: jowls 8:26:34 PM Quill: That would be extremely inconvenient for a lot of reasons. 8:26:43 PM Josh: They pull the flap back to reveal a tented area that seems...bigger on the inside. 8:27:13 PM Rune: Yes. 8:28:17 PM Josh: People are gathered inside, there's a sort of buffet set-up, and a halfling girl singing and playing piano in a corner. 8:28:47 PM Quill: Fancy. I've never been to one of these things as a guest! 8:29:06 PM Rune: Rune brightens. 8:29:44 PM Josh: You recognize a bunch of people inside. Argesh, of course, Sarron and his daughter, all of the candidates, Whitestone, etc. 8:30:16 PM Josh: Also, you see the other Ambassadors, including Rosa Underbarrow, who's chatting up some uncomfortable looking gentleman. 8:30:25 PM Rune: Rune tries to think if there's anyone she needs to talk to. 8:30:40 PM Josh: Argesh comes up to you first. 8:31:24 PM Josh: Argesh: "Ah, welcome welcome. So good to see all of you. Mister Rae, Mister Agosto, Ladies Creed and Rune, so good, so good, haha." 8:31:40 PM Rune: Is it? 8:31:52 PM Creed: "A pleasure as always, Argesh." 8:32:02 PM Quill: Very nice gathering you have. 8:32:26 PM Josh: Argesh: "Ah, yes. Many weeks in the making." 8:33:26 PM Rune: It's very fancy. 8:33:50 PM Josh: Argesh: "Thank you." 8:34:08 PM Josh: Argesh: "I can introduce you around. So many lovely people you should meet." 8:34:09 PM Quill: The whole festival has been quite enjoyable. 8:35:42 PM Josh: Argesh: "Yes, a very nice festival, I thought. And, thank you. Not sure how you did it, but you got Steelfarmer here. I was convinced he wouldn't show." 8:35:57 PM Josh: In a corner, you see William raise a glass in acknowledging you. 8:36:53 PM Quill: It's been a huge ordeal getting him to just relax, you know? Take a night off, enjoy himself. 8:38:25 PM Josh: Argesh: "Well, he may get to relax, but I am afraid I have much more to do tonight. Please, enjoy yourselves." 8:38:48 PM Quill: Thank you, ambassador, we will. 8:38:54 PM Rune: We should go and say hello to William. 8:39:31 PM Josh: Jams: "I think I may go investigate some of the drinks. Maybe work my way around." 8:39:53 PM Josh: Jams: "Give me a heads up if you decide to betray me, please." 8:40:06 PM Creed: "You'd already know anyway." 8:40:42 PM Josh: Jams smiles at Creed. "Fair enough. The dress looks amazing on you, for the record. Brings out your eyes." 8:41:09 PM Creed: "You could have left at least some under dress armor padding." 8:42:56 PM Josh: Jams shrugs: "Be faster than whatever's coming and it hopefully won't matter. At least I'm in the same boat. Nothing under this skirt but some stockings." 8:43:11 PM Josh: Jams: "Anyway, try and have fun. It's a party, shmooze." 8:43:21 PM Quill: Indeed. 8:43:23 PM Rune: Wouldn't you rather be introduced to William? 8:44:11 PM Josh: Jams: "...so I can have a one-on-one with my adversary and speak in double talk for a while, while we dance around what's really going on?" 8:44:20 PM Rune: Exactly. Maybe literally? 8:45:11 PM Quill: That's how you get upgraded from adversary to nemesis. 8:45:27 PM Rune: He'll sleep with a little portrait of you on his pillow. 8:45:46 PM Josh: Jams: "...ok, now it's just creepy. You made it creepy." 8:45:58 PM Quill: It's all creepy. 8:46:51 PM Josh: Jams: "I think I'll just let him be for now. I have other people to talk to, anyhow." 8:47:11 PM Josh: Jams: "Be sure to put in a good word for me though. See you later." 8:47:32 PM Josh: Jams walks away, patting Hank on the butt as he goes. 8:48:18 PM Josh: So, you guys go see William, split up, talk to someone else, what's up? 8:48:47 PM Rune: It would be cute. 8:48:55 PM Rune: Rune tries to talk to all the candidates. 8:49:24 PM Quill: Quill doesn't have any real agendas, he'll just follow the others around. 8:50:16 PM Josh: All the candidates are here. They're not all clumped together, but they're here. You also see the half-orc woman who Quill defeated at music the other day. She's dressed decidedly nicer here. 8:51:26 PM Hank: Hank will keep watch on Jamaros while we go around. 8:51:58 PM Josh: Dyame is also here, dressed in what seem to be fancy Witch Hunter robes. 8:52:04 PM Rune: Rune wants to meet the bard candidate. 8:52:18 PM Josh: You ask around for that? 8:52:42 PM Rune: Rune does! Or just asks Quill to. 8:53:10 PM Josh: You ask around and they all point to the half-orc woman who Quill beat at music a couple days back. 8:53:48 PM Josh: She is apparently the candidate. 8:54:13 PM Rune: Rune asks Quill to introduce them! 8:54:51 PM Quill: ((Ah ha!)) 8:54:54 PM Josh: You walk over and she smiles at Quill. "'Fraid I'm not ready for a rematch. I don't even have my flute." 8:55:24 PM Quill: No worries. If it makes you feel any better, I lost shortly after you left. 8:55:38 PM Quill: I wanted you to introduce you to Rune here. 8:56:26 PM Josh: She shakes hands with Rune. "Oh yeah, I think we talked after the match." 8:56:26 PM Rune: Rune smiles. 8:56:45 PM Rune: A little bit. I don't think I recognized you as one of the guildmaster candidates. 8:57:33 PM Josh: Badbog (who you remember seeing a file on), laughs. "Yeah, I was trying to keep a low pro." 8:58:01 PM Rune: Did it work? 8:58:09 PM Rune: What would you do if you got the job, anyway? 8:59:18 PM Josh: Badbog shrugs. "Do it, I'd think. Try to raise some funds, make sure everyone's working safe." 8:59:36 PM Josh: Badbog: "Like...what should I do with the job?" 8:59:49 PM Rune: Change things? Or not. 9:00:23 PM Josh: Badbog: "To be honest, I'm not sure I know what to change. I heard things were left in a pretty rough state." 9:01:05 PM Rune: I don't think they realized how much Esme was doing until she wasn't. 9:01:48 PM Josh: Badbog smiles. "Ain't that always the case. My name's Mazoga Badbog, by the way. I realized I never said." 9:02:00 PM Rune: Rune nods. 9:02:04 PM Rune: It's nice to meet you. 9:03:11 PM Josh: Badbog: "I don't have an agenda, if that's what you're asking. I don't claim to know how Imma gonna fix everything. But I like to think of myself is being quick to learn and...well...I aim to get in there and do what I can." 9:04:19 PM Rune: Rune nods. 9:04:51 PM Rune: Do you think it would change anything for bards in general? 9:05:43 PM Josh: Badbog: "Not sure. I'd hope so. Most bards are scared to even join the guild, unless it's required of them. Makes it seem like we're second-class magic users, you know?" 9:06:01 PM Rune: Rune nods. 9:06:14 PM Quill: Would you require bards to join? 9:06:53 PM Josh: Badbog: "Nah. Probably not. But I might try and add incentives. Find programs for them." 9:07:33 PM Josh: Badbog: "I can only do so much from Havenfall, but it's more than I can do from Brittlestorm." 9:08:26 PM Rune: Rune nods. 9:08:32 PM Josh: Badbog: "You know, this shindig isn't really my type of place." 9:08:37 PM Rune: What is? 9:08:54 PM Josh: Badbog: "Well...honestly...I was raised in a marsh." 9:09:08 PM Josh: Badbog: "Orc tribes and all." 9:10:06 PM Josh: Badbog: "They actually gave me this dress to wear at my charter in Brittlestorm. Said I needed to make a good impression." 9:10:16 PM Rune: Oh, I see. 9:10:19 PM Josh: He dress is this very pink sort of ballgown, with lots of lace. 9:10:24 PM Rune: I suppose the parties are squashier in marshes. 9:10:42 PM Josh: Mazoga: "Very. And decidedly more casual dress." 9:11:47 PM Rune: Feeling fancy means not breathing too deeply, I think. 9:12:33 PM Josh: Mazoga laughs. "Well, I'm certainly feeling fancy, then. I think if I move to much my chest is gonna bust out for everyone to see." 9:13:04 PM Rune: And I feel like my whole dress might fall off at any time! 9:13:32 PM Josh: Mazoga looks over at Anna. "I think you had the right idea. Just wrap yourself all up." 9:15:04 PM Quill: Quill looks around at the party goers trying to get a general feeling for the room. 9:15:30 PM Josh: Roll insight. 9:15:55 PM Josh: ((What is with you tonight)) 9:15:56 PM Quill: ((Another crit!)) 9:16:09 PM Josh: ((You are just groking everything)) 9:16:26 PM Creed: (( He is a bard after all, he should know the mood )) 9:16:39 PM Quill: ((The minds of all are laid bare before my gaze of Sauron)) 9:17:52 PM Rune: I suppose we had better go and schmooze. ... or Quill will while I listen. He's better at that sort of thing. 9:20:24 PM Josh: Mazoga: "I spent a bit talking to the halfling, over there. She seems to be the life of this party." 9:20:36 PM Quill: Quill smiles at Mazoga. "Rosa? Yeah, she's.... something." 9:20:44 PM Josh: She points to Ambassador Underbarrow, who's now downing a whole bottle of champaigne. 9:21:11 PM Josh: Mazoga: "Yeah, she is." 9:21:24 PM Rune: She's really good at ambassadoring. 9:21:43 PM Quill: So we're told, anyway. 9:21:52 PM Quill: Good luck with shmoozing. 9:21:59 PM Josh: Mazoga: "You too." 9:22:01 PM Quill: Quill grins at Mazoga." 9:22:12 PM Quill: Who else should we talk to? 9:22:43 PM Quill: For the record, Argesh is really looking forward to something. But the other Dragonborn aren't. Some of them are even a bit bored. 9:22:43 PM Josh: Before you are given the chance to decide, Whitestone comes up to you. "Well, well, well. Good evening." 9:22:59 PM Rune: Hullo. 9:23:01 PM Anna: Evening. 9:23:31 PM Quill: Enjoying the party? 9:23:58 PM Josh: Whitestone: "I am. It's always nice to meet new people, wouldn't you say?" 9:24:24 PM Rune: A lot of the time. 9:24:51 PM Rune: How have things been going for you at work? 9:25:27 PM Josh: Whitestone: "Good. I am so glad we have this opportunity to chat. I wanted to see how Max was doing. I understand he got in a bit of trouble the other day." 9:25:58 PM Rune: Quite a bit. 9:26:21 PM Rune: He was stealing from people, if you can believe that. 9:27:16 PM Rune: I guilted him pretty hard over it and then we took him to the Citadel to confess and apologize. And he has to give every individual piece back personally and write an apology to each owner and do community service. 9:28:38 PM Josh: Whitestone: "Yes, so Ravensgard has told me. I want you to know, I convinced him that these measures were perfectly fair, even if they may have seemed...Runeent to more conservative minds." 9:29:30 PM Rune: Beatings don't work on children like that anyway so it's useless to try. 9:30:28 PM Josh: Whitestone: "Oh, I know. Believe me. I am on your side in this. But, some people may feel that his situation is a hair unorthodox, and that the boy might thrive better back at his school." 9:31:00 PM Rune: Probably. The problem is, unless he wants to stay there, he won't. 9:31:34 PM Josh: Whitestone: "Yes, that was the conclusion Ravensgard came to as well." 9:31:44 PM Rune: I might be able to talk him around to it eventually, but I'm not sure. Either way we'll be watching him a bit closer from now on. 9:32:22 PM Quill: Definitely. 9:33:33 PM Josh: Whitestone: "I am glad to hear it. Well...I should go. I have so many potential bosses to work with." 9:33:43 PM Quill: Good luck. 9:33:55 PM Josh: He nods and walks off. 9:34:06 PM Rune: That must be rather stressful. 9:35:04 PM Rune: Rune waves at him as he leaves. 9:35:19 PM Rune: ((Having some minor slowdowns of my interwebz, just to warn ya. :) )) 9:36:05 PM Josh: ((S'ok, sorry)) 9:36:18 PM Josh: ((Is Waldo still on your waist?)) 9:36:44 PM Rune: ((Nope!)) 9:36:51 PM Josh: ((Ok.)) 9:37:11 PM Josh: ((I guess there was nowhere for him to go, anyway)) 9:38:58 PM Rune: Rune is too slinky! 9:40:07 PM Josh: Anyone else to confront at the moment? 9:41:45 PM Rune: Rune doesn't think so! 9:42:51 PM Quill: ((sorry, computer burp.)) 9:42:57 PM Josh: A bell rings throughout the room and everyone quiets down. 9:43:37 PM Josh: A dragonborn dressed in very nice robes calls out. "Attention everyone. It has come to my attention that the parade has just rounded the corner and we shall be seeing it pass by shortly." 9:44:00 PM Josh: DB: "We recommend you exit at this time to view it." 9:44:02 PM Rune: Oh, good. 9:44:17 PM Josh: DB: "There is an area marked off along the front of the citadel." 9:44:18 PM Rune: Rune heads out! 9:44:38 PM Quill: Quill does as well! 9:44:43 PM Anna: Anna exits the building. 9:45:01 PM Creed: Creed will follow 9:46:40 PM Josh: As you leave the tent you find the night air just a bit nippy. Summer is almost over and you can feel a touch of autumn coming in. 9:47:13 PM Quill: Quill looks around for Hank. 9:48:05 PM Josh: You look and you see he and Jams going to a part on the far side of the area. They've locked arms in a very sort of escorter/escortee type way. 9:48:37 PM Quill: Hmmm. What are the odds those two have worked out their differences? 9:48:51 PM Josh: You are free to roll insight. 9:49:00 PM Josh: And Hank, you are free to roll against it. 9:49:14 PM Quill: ((I used up my Insight power.)) 9:49:19 PM Quill: ((You're probably safe.)) 9:49:20 PM Rune: I doubt it. 9:49:21 PM Hank: ((What would I roll)) 9:52:22 PM Quill: Hmmm. Yeah, me too. 9:52:36 PM Quill: I think Hank is just trying to stick close to Jams. 9:52:50 PM Quill: Cut off his escape, all that. 9:53:14 PM Rune: We should get her portrait painted to put in his nemesis locket. 9:53:33 PM Josh: About this point you see the parade coming up. 9:53:37 PM Quill: When's Hank's birthday? Anyone know? 9:53:44 PM Rune: Where's the dragon? 9:53:45 PM Quill: Quill peers 9:53:48 PM Rune: Rune does too. 9:53:58 PM Creed: Creed looks for Argesh from where they are 9:54:24 PM Josh: Leading the front seems to be a group of dragonborn in bright outfits, carrying torches. 9:54:42 PM Anna: Anna surveys the parade. 9:55:30 PM Josh: Behind them, a series of others playing instruments, a marching band. 9:55:59 PM Quill: Ugh. Too many tambourines. 9:56:20 PM Rune: How can you tell? 9:56:36 PM Quill: There's more than two. 9:57:07 PM Josh: Some acrobats come by, dancing with streamers. 9:57:27 PM Josh: Three of them, standing on each other's shoulders, roll by, balancing on a large ball. 9:57:51 PM Josh: Then comes...something you've never seen before. 9:58:23 PM Rune: ((A moral politician? Nah, not in this town.)) 9:58:29 PM Josh: It's large. 9:58:35 PM Josh: Fire is shooting out of it. 9:58:41 PM Josh: You hear a roar. 9:59:00 PM Josh: And...there's a dwarf on the front of it. 9:59:08 PM Josh: Belkar, of the stonefoot twins. 9:59:21 PM Rune: ... a mechanical dragon thing? 9:59:25 PM Quill: ... I called it. 9:59:27 PM Josh: It's this large metal contraption, made to look like a dragon. 9:59:53 PM Josh: It is...a parade float, but one that's purely mechanical. Smoke seems to come out the back, for some reason. 9:59:57 PM Quill: Giant robo-dragon for strictly peaceful purposes. 10:00:12 PM Josh: There's some clapping from around. 10:00:22 PM Quill: It is pretty impressive. 10:00:32 PM Josh: Argesh: "Not the surprise, people. Just...a local addition." 10:00:56 PM Josh: You see Belkiss's head poke out the front. "Give her some gas! We're lagging behind!" 10:01:10 PM Rune: Well, probably Professor Stonefoot is the only one who can operate it. Well, the Stonefeet anyway. 10:01:49 PM Josh: It is, frankly, a very poor resemblance to a dragon. It kind of looks like a big, weird furnace that moves. 10:02:18 PM Quill: Darn. 10:02:43 PM Josh: As it passes by, you see another band. This one seems very flute heavy. 10:02:56 PM Josh: At the back is a man blowing into a large horn. 10:03:55 PM Josh: At a later part, the parade holds in front of the group and a dance troupe begins performing a bit in front of you. 10:04:36 PM Rune: Rune watches curiously. 10:05:01 PM Josh: It's a very complicated routine, a lot of running, jumping, bending. 10:05:39 PM Quill: Quill looks around, idly wondering what the dance troupe is meant to distract us from. 10:07:25 PM Josh: The troupe breaks and the bands keep coming. 10:08:23 PM Josh: Then there's a gap, with nothing. 10:08:33 PM Josh: People stand confused for a bit, but then, gliders! 10:08:46 PM Josh: Gliders come swooping down from the buildings and flying back up. 10:09:16 PM Anna: Anna looks wistfully at them. 10:10:01 PM Rune: Rune jumps a bit. 10:10:08 PM Josh: As they criss cross from building to building, two in the back drop flower petals. Red roses and black roses. 10:10:44 PM Josh: Ok, to make a long story short, more stuff happens, it's very cool, or maybe not, depends how hard you are to impress. 10:11:04 PM Quill: Quill thinks the gliders are pretty cool! 10:11:09 PM Josh: One last band comes up. 10:11:11 PM Rune: Rune does too! 10:11:52 PM Josh: At the front of this band are three figures. 10:12:36 PM Josh: First is Jarquin, waving around an equivalent to a band leader's baton. A long golden staff with a small green orb at the end. 10:12:58 PM Josh: He is dressed in a bright red mock military uniform, again, not dissimilar to a band leader. 10:13:35 PM Josh: Behind him are the two human compatriots of his you met the other day, also waving batons, smaller, less impressive ones, but still. And dressed similarly. 10:13:51 PM Josh: And behind the three of them is the final band. With FIVE TAMBORINES! 10:14:20 PM Josh: The band marches into a pattern before the group. 10:14:50 PM Josh: Then they stop. 10:14:59 PM Rune: That is a lot of tambourines. 10:15:02 PM Josh: Jarqin waves his hand to stop the music. 10:15:14 PM Quill: Quill watches, curiously. 10:15:24 PM Josh: He turns to address the crowd. 10:15:51 PM Josh: Jarqin: "My friends. My countrymen. People of all over." 10:16:10 PM Josh: Jarqin: "I hope you have enjoyed the festival." 10:16:48 PM Josh: Jarqin: "Ambassador T'Vull has done a splendid job, hasn't he?" 10:17:25 PM Josh: There's a pause and then some light claps. The applause didn't stick, evidently. 10:17:32 PM Rune: Rune listens fretfully. 10:18:45 PM Josh: Jarqin: "I am Jarqin K'lseth, for those who do not know me. I am the savior of S'lothe. Defender of the mines of M'raldur. Keeper of...well...you've heard of me, I am sure." 10:19:38 PM Rune: Rune gets ready to fireball! 10:19:44 PM Quill: Quill peers about, keeping one eye on the speech, and trying to keep some environental awareness of the area. 10:21:20 PM Josh: Jarqin: "I come here, on behalf of the empire. A country of great history and of great renown." 10:22:11 PM Josh: Jarqin: "I am here to say...our history...is not over." 10:22:57 PM Josh: Jarqin: "Our days are not ending, we are embarking on a whole new journey. A whole new era." 10:23:53 PM Rune: Rune hopes this is just the dragonborn and the Halfling territorial deal. 10:25:01 PM Josh: Jarqin: "Today, I will show you..." 10:25:13 PM Quill: Quill is casting a spell under his breath. 10:26:03 PM Anna: Anna leans over to whisper to one or more party-members. "Are you guys seeing this?" and points out something on a far roof. 10:26:15 PM Rune: Rune tries to see it. 10:26:51 PM Quill: Quill nods, and starts moving toward the bottom of the building if he can. 10:27:47 PM Josh: As you step across the line, Jarqin looks at you, offended. 10:27:56 PM Josh: Ok, now a few things happen in rapid succession. 10:28:14 PM Quill: Quill doesn't even look at him, and is moving to the base of that building. 10:28:59 PM Josh: First, you all look where Anna's pointing in time to see someone plummet off the building. Second, figures start rushing towards Quill. Their rushing is interrupted by a scream. Now, everyone turns to see the figure just in time for it to-- 10:29:01 PM Josh: SPLAT! 10:30:22 PM Quill: Quill is continuing toward the figure that fell. He'll pull out the badge if any guards try to stop him. 10:30:33 PM Rune: Rune sticks with Quill. 10:30:37 PM Rune: What's going on? 10:30:44 PM Quill: There was a fight on that roof. 10:30:45 PM Josh: The guards respect the badge, and Quill gets there first, Rune close behind him. 10:30:57 PM Quill: The winner tossed the loser down here. 10:31:41 PM Josh: As you approach, you see a very large mess. The fall did not leave the body in one whole piece. 10:31:58 PM Josh: Although, the dagger sticking out of this person's chest probably didn't help. 10:32:07 PM Rune: Ugh. 10:32:09 PM Quill: Quill inspects the body. 10:32:19 PM Quill: With a mage hand. 10:32:21 PM Josh: As you get closer, the figure becomes more and more recognizable. ...It's Zharn. Sarron's son. 10:32:31 PM Quill: Dammit. 10:32:55 PM Rune: Rune turns around to look for Sarron and Zharn's sister, quickly. 10:32:57 PM Josh: Attached to the dagger is a piece of paper. 10:33:18 PM Quill: Quill tries to read it without touching the dagger using mage hand. 10:33:39 PM Josh: Sarron has rushed past now, seeming to have recognized him. His face is white and his eyes are a mix of shock and heart-breaking sadness. 10:34:00 PM Josh: The dagger and paper floats over to Quill. 10:34:15 PM Rune: Rune tried to stop Sarron. 10:34:16 PM Josh: His sister is still behind the ropes. 10:35:23 PM Quill: Anna, Creed, grab Hank, grab Willam. 10:35:54 PM Hank: I am here what do we know? 10:35:56 PM Quill: ((I have forgotten that we have walkie talkies now. So has Quill.)) 10:36:19 PM Quill: Quill is reading the note. 10:36:52 PM Rune: No, don't! 10:37:33 PM Josh: Sarron: "Out of my way! Let me pass!" 10:38:03 PM Rune: Please, you don't want to see him that way... 10:38:42 PM Anna: Anna will look for William. 10:40:22 PM Creed: "Quill." 10:40:41 PM Creed: "There's something magical in Zharn's pocket, can you mage hand it out?" 10:40:52 PM Quill: Quill nods, and tries to do so. 10:41:01 PM Josh: Sarron seems on the verge of a break down. 10:41:28 PM Hank: What did the note say Quill? 10:41:31 PM Josh: With Creed's guidance, you reach into the pocket she points to. In it are a handfull of coins and a green, polished stone. 10:41:39 PM Rune: Rune hugs him awkwardly and tries to keep him from seeing it clearly. 10:41:54 PM Josh: He grips you tightly, Rune. 10:41:59 PM Quill: I can't read it. I don't know what language it's in. 10:42:08 PM Creed: "Let me see." 10:42:13 PM Josh: Saheera approaches, slower, more calm, but still very distressed. 10:42:43 PM Quill: Quill passes it over to Creed, but gives her a look like 'careful what you reveal in the presence of the distraught father'. 10:42:55 PM Rune: Oh, don't, princess, don't look. Please. 10:42:57 PM Creed: Creed nods and attempts to read the note 10:43:14 PM Josh: She stops. "I...it's him, isn't it?" 10:43:35 PM Rune: Yes. Just... I'm sure he wouldn't want you to see him that way at all. 10:43:47 PM Creed: "Saheera, stay close to Sarron." 10:44:15 PM Quill: ((Insight checking her.)) 10:46:07 PM Quill: Quill inspects the stuff he got out of Zharn's pocket. 10:47:19 PM Hank: Keep an eye on Jess Quill I am going to check out the roof. 10:47:39 PM Creed: "Quill, what languages do you know again?" 10:47:42 PM Quill: Someone should go with you. 10:47:53 PM Quill: Two sets of eyes are better than one. 10:47:56 PM Quill: Creed? 10:48:02 PM Rune: Rune casts Comprehend Languages on Quill. 10:48:08 PM Hank: Hank heads off. 10:48:11 PM Creed: "Process of Elimination, I can't read it." 10:48:15 PM Quill: I speak Undercommon and Elven. 10:48:22 PM Quill: ....thanks, Rune. 10:48:24 PM Creed: This message has been removed. 10:48:28 PM Quill: Quill takes the note back. 10:48:34 PM Quill: Go with Hank, see what you can see up there. 10:48:37 PM Quill: There was a fight. 10:48:54 PM Creed: "May I see the stone?" 10:49:11 PM Quill: ((24 arcana.)) 10:49:29 PM Quill: ((sorry, bunch happening all at once. :p )) 10:49:57 PM Rune: I don't know who did this, or why, but we're going to find out. 10:50:25 PM Quill: Quill hands the stone over to Creed. "It's a teleportation device. Short range." 10:50:44 PM Anna: Anna returns. 10:50:46 PM Creed: "Know the range?" 10:50:56 PM Quill: Not far. 100 feet. 10:51:06 PM Quill: Quill turns back to the note. 10:52:15 PM Quill: Quill turns his attention back to Sarron briefly. ((Insight on him this time.)) 10:52:32 PM Quill: Quill pockets the note and looks over the crowd as Anna suggests. 10:54:43 PM Anna: You all may want to survey the crowd. Particularly for any sudden absences. People you know were here, but are not, at this moment. 10:55:24 PM Rune: Rune is rather teary-eyed. 10:55:41 PM Quill: Then he leans over toward Anna and asks quietly, "Do you know Speak With Dead magic?" 10:56:24 PM Creed: "Quill, Anna, how high would you say this building is?" 10:56:39 PM Anna: Unfortunately, no. 10:58:09 PM Josh: ((Either of you may roll investigation to judge the height of the building)) 10:58:25 PM Quill: ((11)) 10:58:34 PM Anna: I figure it out from how many storeys it looks like the building has? 10:59:02 PM Quill: Maybe just tall enough for him to use that stone and get to the top. 10:59:06 PM Josh: ((Sure, roll perception)) 11:00:43 PM Anna: It looks 9-10 stories tall. That'd be about 90-100 feet. 11:05:20 PM Josh: About this time, Hank comes back. 11:05:54 PM Hank: Nothing on the roof or around the building as far as I could tell. 11:06:24 PM Creed: Creed walks around the scene, looking at the reach of the splatter 11:06:47 PM Josh: Roll investigation. 11:06:50 PM Quill: Hey, Creed, you recognize this dagger? I know it's silvered, and that's weird. 11:07:16 PM Creed: (( crit, 25 )) 11:09:19 PM Hank: Hank will look for Argesh. 11:10:59 PM Josh: Argesh is very nearby. 11:11:16 PM Josh: He is staring on, from where he was, stunned. 11:12:55 PM Creed: "He was thrown, or pushed from the top. It would've been different if he had teleported there, as the splatter is more directed in one direction. As for the dagger.. It's similar to what I hear of infernal made daggers, but instead of a black hilt it's bronze, which is ridiculous." 11:13:35 PM Josh: Ok, I think we'll wrap it up here. 11:13:46 PM Josh: This seems like a nice cliffhanger. 11:14:11 PM Josh: We'll either pick this up in two weeks, just before New Year's Eve, or in 2017. 11:15:05 PM Quill: Did William ever come over? 11:15:29 PM Josh: No, Anna ran over and met him. 11:15:47 PM Josh: William was giving out orders to other guards about sealing the perimeter. 11:16:29 PM Quill: Okay. 11:16:58 PM Quill: One last question, what was Jarqin doing all of this? 11:17:31 PM Creed: ((By the way, for anyone interested, you can play The Division for free on uplay this weekend)) 11:17:36 PM Josh: Mostly standing around.